Jeopardy! Video Games/Gallery
Since 1987, various companies have cashed in on the success of Jeopardy by releasing video games based on the TV Quiz Show. Host Alex Trebek has participated in the games since 1992. Announcer Johnny Gilbert has also participated in the games early on but his voice is only heard in the game's intros by saying This...is Jeopardy! but it wasn't until the late 1990s/early 2000s when his role in the video games expanded when he (not Alex) would read the answers in the Jeopardy! and Double Jeopardy! rounds. Clue Crew member Kelly Miyahara has participated in the Jeopardy! games since 2010. Clue Crew members Jimmy McGuire and Sarah Whitcomb-Foss have participated in the Jeopardy! video games in 2012. Below are pictures of the various electronic adaptations of Jeopardy!. Commodore 64 44706-jeopardy-commodore-64-screenshot-loading-screen.gif|Loading screen 44708-jeopardy-commodore-64-screenshot-get-ready-to-play-jeopardy.gif|This... is Jeopardy! 44707-jeopardy-commodore-64-screenshot-setting-up-the-players-for.gif|Now entering the studio are today's contestants 44709-jeopardy-commodore-64-screenshot-choose-a-category-and-dollar.gif|The Jeopardy! Board 44710-jeopardy-commodore-64-screenshot-and-the-answer-is.gif|The answer is.... 44712-jeopardy-commodore-64-screenshot-a-correct-question.gif|Correct Question Apple II 44328-jeopardy-apple-ii-screenshot-the-loading-screen.gif|Loading screen 44329-jeopardy-apple-ii-screenshot-title-screen.gif|Title screen 44331-jeopardy-apple-ii-screenshot-the-game-board.gif|Jeopardy! Board DOS (1987, 1991) 1987 edition 30877-jeopardy-dos-screenshot-the-loading-screen.gif|Loading up the game 30878-jeopardy-dos-screenshot-title-screen.gif|This... is Jeopardy! 30879-jeopardy-dos-screenshot-get-ready-to-start-a-new-game.gif|Let's Play 30880-jeopardy-dos-screenshot-the-answer-board-for-round-1.gif|The Jeopardy! Board 30882-jeopardy-dos-screenshot-enter-in-the-question-for-the-given.gif|The answer is... 30883-jeopardy-dos-screenshot-you-lose-the-selected-dollar-amount.gif|Sorry, that's incorrect 1991 edition 0super-jeopardy_3.png|Loading screen 0super-jeopardy_1.png|This....is Super Jeopardy! 0super-jeopardy_5.png|Now entering the studio are today's contestants 0super-jeopardy_6.png|And now, here is your host......uh, this guy.... 0super-jeopardy_4.png|The Super Jeopardy! Board NES (1987, 1988, 1990) Original (1987) 0gfs 45503 1 1.jpg|Loading up the game 0gfs 45503 1 2.jpg|Title screen 0Jeopardy!_NES_ScreenShot4.gif|The Jeopardy! Board 0jeopardy-usa-rev-a.png|The answer is... 0Jeopardy!_NES_ScreenShot2.jpg|U are correct Junior edition (1988) 0Jeopardy_Junior_Edition_NES_ScreenShot1.jpg|Title screen 0NES--Jeopardy20Junior_May302011_00_23.png|Here are today's junior contestants 0Jeopardy_Junior_Edition_NES_ScreenShot2.jpg|The Jeopardy! Jr board 0NES--Jeopardy20Junior_May302011_02_18.png|The answer is... 0NES--Jeopardy20Junior_May302011_17_54.png|Wrong question 0NES--Jeopardy20Junior_May302011_17_43.png|Double Jeopardy 0NES--Jeopardy20Junior20Edition_Apr19203_36_27.png|It's the Daily Double! 0NES--Jeopardy20Junior20Edition_Apr19203_40_06.png|Let's play Final Jeopardy 0NES--Jeopardy20Junior20Edition_Apr19203_41_17.png|Congratulations, You are today's Champion! 25th Anniversary edition (1990) 0Jeopardy2025th20Anniversary20Edition-1.png|Title screen 0Jeopardy_25th_Anniversary_Edition_NES_ScreenShot2.jpg|The Jeopardy! Board 0NES--Jeopardy2025th20Anniversary20Edition_Apr19202_58_56.png|The answer is Super Jeopardy (1990) 0NES--Super20Jeopardy_Sep292023_06_03.png|Powering up the game 0NES--Super20Jeopardy_Sep29023_06_16.png|Title screen 0super-jeopardy-02.png|Let's meet today's players 0NES--Super20Jeopardy_Sep292023_07_53.png|And here's your host....this guy again (Alex must be on vacation or he called in sick) 0NES--Super20Jeopardy_Sep292023_08_06.png|The Super Jeopardy! Board 0super-jeopardy-04.png|The Super Jeopardy! board w/ values doubled Game Boy (1990) 0Jeopardy_Nov62020_49_15.png|Title screen 0Jeopardy_Nov62020_48_43.png|Let's play! 0GBA--Jeopardy_Mar9208_34_31.png|GB's stand-in for Alex Trebek w/ today's players, player B has yet to score 0GBA--Jeopardy_Mar172011_57_56.png|The anwser is... -gfs_46677_2_4.jpg|Daily Double 0GBA--Jeopardy_Mar9209_06_56.png|It's time for Final Jeopardy 0GBA--Jeopardy_Mar172012_29_07.png|Today's champion! SNES (1992, 1994) Original edition (1992) 416040-jeopardy-snes-screenshot-title-screen.png|Intro 416041-jeopardy-snes-screenshot-choose-the-number-of-players.png|How many Players? 416051-jeopardy-snes-screenshot-alex-trebek.png|And now, here is your host, Alex Trebek! 416046-jeopardy-snes-screenshot-the-jeopardy-board.png|The Jeopardy! Board 416047-jeopardy-snes-screenshot-an-answer.png|The answer is... 416050-jeopardy-snes-screenshot-got-it-right.png|That is Correct! 416052-jeopardy-snes-screenshot-daily-double.png|It's the Daily Double! 416057-jeopardy-snes-screenshot-the-amounts-double-in-double-jeopardy.png|Double Jeopardy! Board 0SNES--Jeopardy_Mar82015_23_50.png|Final Jeopardy! 416061-jeopardy-snes-screenshot-the-end-result-of-a-game.png|Congratulations, You are today's Jeopardy! Champion! Deluxe edition (1994) 0jeopardy-deluxe-edition-01.png|This....is (Deluxe) Jeopardy! 0jeopardy-deluxe-edition-02.png|Here are today's contestants 0jeopardy-deluxe-edition-05.png|And here's your host, Alex Trebek! 0jeopardy-deluxe-edition-03.png|The Jeopardy! Board 0jeopardy-deluxe-edition-04.png|The answer is... 0Jeopardy-DeluxeEdition012.png|Here's another shot of Alex during gameplay of Double Jeopardy! Sports edition (1994) 0gfs_40248_1_1.jpg|Opening screen 0Jeopardy!20-20Sports20Editio20(U).png|Contestant avatars in sports attire Genesis (1992) 121408-jeopardy-genesis-screenshot-title-screen.png|This....is Jeopardy! 0GENESIS--Jeopardy_Mar82015_43_49.png|Here are today's contestants and let's begin the game! 0GENESIS--Jeopardy_Mar82015_43_55.png|The Jeopardy! Board 0GENESIS--Jeopardy20Deluxe_Apr62011_29_52.png|That is correct! 0GENESIS--Jeopardy20Deluxe_Apr62011_32_57.png|You are absolutely right (Double Jeopardy! round) 0GENESIS--Jeopardy20Deluxe_Apr62011_47_45.png|Think about your wagers as we go into Final Jeopardy! 0GENESIS--Jeopardy20Deluxe_Apr62011_48_55.png|Great Game Game Gear (1993) 0GAMEGEAR--Jeopardy_May32011_21_04.png|Loading screen 0Jeopardy!2020Sport20Edition.jpg|Alex's picture in game's intro 0Jeopardy!-1.png|The GG's version of the Jeopardy! stage 0GAMEGEAR--Jeopardy_May2011_21_53.png|The Jeopardy! Board 0GAMEGEAR--Jeopardy_May302011_22_48.png|The answer is... 0GAMEGEAR--Jeopardy_May302011_22_07.png|Here's GG's version of Alex w/ today's players as player 1 buzzes in 0Sega Game Gear Jeopardy! Willie Tanner Alf.png|Alex gives You the thumbs up for the correct response (and a shrug for an incorrect one, as if to say "oh well") 0gfs_39175_2_39_mid.jpg|Daily Double 0Jeopardy! Sega Game Gear Winner!.png|Congratulations, You are today's Jeopardy! champion! Sega CD (1994) 0Jeopardy-1.png|Intro 0SEGACD--Jeopardy_Apr4209_49_24.png|This... is Jeopardy! 00jeopardy-usa.png|Now entering the studio are today's contestants 0SEGACD--Jeopardy_Apr42010_47_10.png|And now, here is your host, Alex Trebek! 0jeopardy-usa.png|Alex: "Thanks, Johnny ! Hi, everyone and welcome to another game of Jeopardy! 0Jeopardy-2.png|Alex w/ the Jeopardy! Board behind him 0SEGACD--Jeopardy_Mar82018_02_55.png|The answer is... 0SEGACD--Jeopardy_Apr42010_10_32.png|It's the Daily Double! 0SEGACD--Jeopardy_Apr42010_42_13.png|Alex: "Ok, players, get ready to play Final Jeopardy!" 0SEGACD--Jeopardy_Mar82018_30_26.png|Congratulations, Player 2, U are today's Jeopardy! Champion! Nintendo 64 (1998) 0gfs 57403 1 1.jpg|Title screen 0gfs 57403 2 2.jpg|Here's your Quizmaster, Alex Trebek! 0jeopardy-n64-020.jpg|The Jeopardy! Board w/ the dollar amounts filling in 0gfs 57403 2 5.jpg|The answer is... 0jeopardy-n64-026.jpg|Contestant avatars & the correct response to a Jeopardy! answer (Player 1 has some catching up to do) 0gfs_57403_2_9.jpg|It's the Daily Double! Category:Jeopardy!